1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an openable shield for a removable dryer lint screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,705 discloses a dryer having a removable lint trap. The lint trap has a cover held in place by a spring which is openable to permit screens within the trap to be cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,118 discloses a dryer having a filter screen which is slidable to one side to permit access to a duct for removing lint.
British Pat. No. 1,554,725 discloses a washer-dryer having a lint screen that is carried by a removable drawer. The screen forms a rear wall of the drawer and air flow through the drawer is such that lint collects on the screen surface within the drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,392 discloses a removable dryer lint screen that is withdrawn through a top panel of an automatic clothes dryer.